


Along With Me

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Food, Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, and ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on Malcolm's sixty-fifth birthday. He and Jon share a long-established relationship, and this is Jonathan's voice. Prompted by lyrics to Adele's "Lovesong", the title is a reference to the Robert Browning lines _"Grow old along with me! The best is yet to be."_

__________________________________________________

 

“I thought we agreed not to celebrate any more birthdays.”

Malcolm’s smile erases any hint of rebuke from his words. Watching him take another bite of the pineapple cake, I’m glad I decided to abandon that particular agreement this year. 

“We did ignore them… for a whole year. But I found that I missed them.”

The lift of Malcolm’s eyebrow says that he believes me but doesn’t understand why. Putting down his fork, he reaches for my hand and asks, “What did you miss? Surely not the celebration of getting older, and I doubt it was the presents. I do appreciate the cake though. It’s delicious.”

I shake my head and cover our joined hands with my other one. “Not celebrating aging for it’s own sake, no. More like celebrating life. And for me, it's always a reminder of the smile you gave me and the light in your eyes that I saw on your first birthday back on _Enterprise_.” I stroke my thumb across his palm. “It’s about sharing a special moment with you.”

Malcolm nods and leans over to kiss me… lightly, but with a promise of more. 

“There’s one other reason… related to age in an unlikely way. You make me feel young again.”

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
